


HoDT - Secret

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Dooku remembers when he trusted an old friend with a family secret.
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 5





	HoDT - Secret

**110**

**Secret**

"Can you keep a secret?" asked the young boy to the young girl of equal age.

"Yes," she replied. The boy scooted closer to the girl on the bench they sat on in the park and whispered in her ear whatever it was that was so important he dared not tell her without assurance.

Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno, watched as the girl giggled at whatever the boy had told her before they got up and ran off at the call from their mothers. Like the two children, he had his own secrets but had no one to confide them to. He once had such people, friends he had trusted just enough to unload his burdens, but that was long ago and now he had no one.

The innocence of trading such knowledge reminded him of better, happier times.

_"Can you keep a secret?" echoed the words of the boy in his own young voice. He was with Lorian, a few years before the inevitable betrayal of his trust and heart. They were in the Archives, in the back near one of the large windows that overlooked the Temple courtyard._

_"Of course," replied the blonde haired boy. He gave his friend a dubious look, telling him that he was being daft. Looking back he always wondered why Lorian hadn't told anyone else, it certainly would have earned him the master he had so desired and he, Dooku, would have been the one to end up in Bandomeer instead, surely._

_He remembered hesitating before he found the courage to tell Lorian what he knew that he had not wanted anyone else to find out. "I am Sith," he had whispered ever so quietly and shamefully that his friend almost hadn't heard him._

_"Nonsense!" exclaimed the boy next to him. "You don't look or feel like one."_

_Dooku scowled. "What would you know what a Sith looks or feels like?" he had countered angrily. Lorian merely grinned at him and put a hand on his arm._

_"What makes you believe you are?" he asked back._

_The dark haired boy blinked and hesitated, his cheeks reddening a little in embarrassment. "My family descends from one."_

_"Oh."_

_"So by blood I am Sith."_

_"You certain of that?" Lorian cocked his head to the side and stared at his friend curiously. Dooku saw none of the revulsion he had expected in a fellow Jedi learning the truth about someone. It confused him._

_"Yes. I did some research on my homeworld and family. Serenno had been annexed by the Sith Empire during the time of the Treaty of Coruscant*. For a time the Sith were prolific on my planet and one married the daughter of House Serenni, starting House Dooku." The child took a deep breath and let it out when he finished explaining his reasoning behind his belief. "By blood I am Sith and that means I could... could fall."_

_"Never!" declared his friend as the blonde boy stood up before him. "Just because you descend from one does not mean you will become one, Yan. Besides, I would beat you up and tie you down before I let you fall to the Darkside! Remember what we agreed we would do once we became Knights?"_

_"We would scour the galaxy and hunt the Sith and darksiders?" Dooku answered, warmed by the vehemence of his friend's loyalty to him._

_"Right!" Lorian clapped his friend on the shoulder. "And Sith do not hunt Sith! So that makes you what?"_

_"A Jedi."_

_"Exactly!" he said cheerily. "You are a Jedi regardless of blood, remember that."_

_Dooku nodded, grinning but then it faded as worry etched his face once more. "You will tell no one, right?"_

_Lorian placed a hand over his heart. "On my life."_

_The two boys grinned like children sharing a secret before they ran off at the call from their crèche master..._

"You were wrong," whispered the Count of Serenno and secretly the second Sith Lord. The irony was not lost on him that a Sith had started his line and that a Sith now ended it. "I _am_ Sith."

**Author's Note:**

> * Serenno was annexed by Darth Malgis during the reemergence of the Sith Empire 3000+ years ago.


End file.
